The proposed library project is aimed at developing new services in the Health Education Center library to meet expressed demands from health organizations and health professionals in a ten county area of Southwestern Pennsylvania. These demands are for information and guidance in acquiring free and inexpensive high quality health education materials and learning ways to use them effectively with their clients. These demands are not currently being met by existing libraries. The Health Education Center will use NLM funds to serve the 50,000 health professionals in this area by carrying out the following tasks: 1) reorganize an existing collection, 2) publish a directory of local and national resources, 3) enlarge the collection, 4) evaluate the collection, 5) publicize that the service is available, 6) establish inter-institutional cooperative arrangements. Methods to be used include community organization, data collection, media production, bibliographic organization, interagency cooperation, process and cost-benefit analysis. Methods are based on the experience of the Health Education Center and grounded in behavioral science principles related to health. The long-term objectives of proposed project relate to the national strategy for disease prevention and health promotion. The current health concerns of people are testing the ability of the health professions to provide the means whereby citizens can lead healthier and more productive lives. The service proposed by the Health Education Center can help meet this test while examining opportunities to replicate services in other medical libraries.